My name is Juliet
by i luv berzerker
Summary: Juliet seams like a innocent 18 year old. But what happens when she is saved by an autobot. What secrets will be revealed. Rated M to be safe
1. Rescuer

**CHAPTER 1**

**RESCUER**

Juliet's POV

It's a beutiful day in Detroit, I went outside to enjoy the day. I was sitting under a tree at the park watching everyone else who was outside. I noticed something shiny next to me, I picked it up, I then noticed that it was a shining crystal. _**It's really beutiful, did someone lose**_**it, **I__thought as I looked at it. The crystal started to glow brightly, just then out of no where a big robot with purple and green armor landed in front of me.

"HUMAN GIVE UP THE ALLSPARK FRAGMENT TO THE ALL MIGHTY MEGATRON" it screached to the heavens.

"Who the fuck is Megatron," I asked/screamed. I has no idea what to do. The robot spoke again.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME FLESHLING! GIVE UP THE ALLSPARK TO THE POWERFUL MEGATRON." I looked down at my hand were I was holding the crystal then looked at the big robot.

I hold the fragment to my chest. "Forget it i'm not giving this fragment to you," I yelled. I knew the robot was going to hurt people, so I ran trying to get it away from the city, I headed straight into the forest.**_ I have to get that robot away from the city,_**I thought. After a 2 minute run I was at the end of the forest, but also 8 feet away from a cliff. I stopped running. I thought I was safe and sound, I couldn't be more wrong. I felt the ground shake under my feet, I turned around to see the same big robot. "Th-this can't be! I'm trapped."

"FINE FLESHLING! THEN I'LL DESTROY YOU AND TAKE THE ALLSPARK FRAGMENT!" It shouted then raised it's arm ready to attack, I stood there to shock and to scared to move. Then a blast came and hit the big robot.

"What the," I said, shocked at what happened.

"Leave her alone Lugnut!" said a voice from behind the robot I now know as Lugnut. Lugnut growls and turns to see whoever attacks him and runs. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, I fall to my knees holding the fragment close to my chest, _**w-who's my**_** savior**. Lugnut is getting a beat down, then he landed on the ground on his back.

"YOU WIN THIS TIME AUTOBOT SCUM!" Lugnut hissed getting up, transforms and flys away. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BY THE NAME OF THE MIGHTY MEGATRON!" Then he's gone out of sight.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP ABOUT THIS MEGA-DUDE, I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" I screamed.

"Are you okay, miss," the voice speaks up. I feels weak and fell on the ground but a big metal hand caught me before I hit the ground. I didn't hear I just slipped into the darkness.

Hours later I woke up. Groaning I sat up and felt something hard, I noticed that I was laying on a stone sofa, then I looked around. **_Where am I? Did someone bring me here?_ **I thought.

"Oh your awake? Thats good," a voice speaks. I looked to my left then I saw a little girl with red hair, wearing a pale orange and yellow dress and boots and a necklace around her neck that looks like a key.

_**Does she live here by herself,** _I thought. "Where am I?" I asks.

"Your in an old ware-house thats a base to my friends the Autobots'. One of them brought you here after you fainted he's out at the moment, but he asked me to keep you company, by the way my name is Sari," she answered.

"Wow," was all I said. "I'm Juliet." For the next hour Sari explained about the Autobots are the good guys and the Decepticons are the bad guys. The Autobots are finding the Allspark Fragments and the Decepticons want the fragments for power. "So an Autobot saved me, wow," Sari then noticed that I was blushing, but didn't say anything. Then Sari told me about Megatron the deathly one of them all and their leader.

"Are you okay," asked Sari as she finished explaining everything.

"Yah, just shaken up that's all," I answered. "I hope I never meet him."

"Well, since your here, what do you want to do?" Asked Sari.

I thought about it, "I don't know," she shrugged.

"How about we play video games" suggests Sari.

"Sure, why not, you got any racing games," I asks.

"Of course we do," says Sari. We spent hours playing video games.

Prowl's POV

Ahh Nature, so Beautiful, peacefull and AWAY from BumbleBee and his loud video games. I'm hanging up side down watching the Blue jays brids, They're so wonderful.

Just then they sense something and flew away. I knew they flew away because they knew that danger was coming, I heard rushing in the brushes, I looked to my right to where the rushing is, I saw a girl running out from the brushes she has to stop because there's a cliff up ahead.

Then I notice she's holding a AllSpark Fragment in her hand and holding it close to her, I was about to jump out but Lungnut appeared and had her corner.

I grit my teeth and glared hatefully at Lungnut, that Decepticon can be that low to attack and harm a girl who can't defend her self, I taken out my shurikens and attack Lungnut. After a beat down he gave up and flew away, I turned my attention back to the girl with worry in my optic, I ask her if she's okay then she collaped, but I catch her in my hand before she hit the ground. "Miss?! Miss?!" I said but she didn't answer, worrying that she's gotten hurt, I pick her up bridal style, hold on to her tight and running fast, heading back to the base.

Once I enter the base I saw Sari on the sofa, she turned her head, see me and smile big. "Hey Prowl! guess what?! I beat BumbleBee on one of his fav. games!" said Sari. She sounded very pleased with her victory, then she notice the girl in my arms, her smile turn'd into a frown."Prowl what happen to her?" She asked in worry.

"Lungnut chased her down because she has a AllSpark fragment in her hand, but I saved her, when I ask her if she was okay but she collapsed" I explained as I placed her gently on the sofa on her back.

Just then Optimus walked in and notice the girl on the sofa."Mind someone explaining why is that girl doing there?" Optimus said very sternly and worrying. I explain to Optimus just like I explained to Sari, Optimus nodded understand then our com-links buzz.

"Prime, Prowl, Blitzwing is destroying the city and we need help" Ratchet shouted on the other end.

"Okay Ratchet, we're on our way" said Optimus ending the com-link, he transform and drive out of the base. I looked at the girl with worry then I glance to Sari. "Sari I need you to watch her till I get back" I beg Sari who smile sweetly at me.

"Sure no problem Prowl, I'll watch her" She said.

"And what if she doesn't wake up?" I ask, fearing for the worse as her smile turned to a frown.

"If she dosen't wake up, We have to take her to the Hospital" She answers, I nodded, transform and follow Prime.

After a Battle that seen forever Blitzwing flew away leaving not mush of a mess, I phone Sari to check up in the base, She said that the girl is awake and she's okay. I sigh in relief and turned off my com-link. "Good work everyone, Now Autobots transform and roll's on home" said Prime, we all nodded, transform and drive back to the base.

* * *

Sorry guys, but I'm syopping here. Chapter 2 will be up soon I promise. Please post nice reviews this is my first post.


	2. Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 2  
Meeting New Friends**

Juliet's POV

Me an Sari started getting board playing video games. We stopped playing and were thinking of what to do next. Then a thought hit me.

"Hey Sari" I said.

"Yea Juliet?" answers Sari looking at me.

"Can we have a tour of the base please?" I asked Sari. She thinks about this for a moment then she had a smile form on her lips.

"Sure I bet the guys wouldn't mind" she says. So Sari showed me around the base.

In the base there's a training area, a art gallery, the Med-bay or a doctor office in my point of view. Then Sari showed me which doors are the autobots' rooms.

Then last but not least, she's showed me her room. She had a tire bed with pale and bright pink sheets, a big plasma screen T.V and a suround sound stereo, and bright lights and stop traffic lights as lamps. And that's the end of the tour.

"Hey, Sari, this place is cool," I looked at her and smiled.

"I know right," she had a big goofy grin on her face.

"Thank you for showing me around Sari" I said.

"No problem," she said with a smile and I smiled in return. Then a loud buzzing sound making me jump in surprise.

"What the-," Sari cut me off.

"Its okay, its just my com-link phone" Sari said as she digged in to her pocket searching for her com-link phone then she pull it out. "I better take this, why don't you watch a movie and I'll come back" she said. I nodded meaning yes then she walk out. I frown.

"I wonder whats wrong," I say to myself. I did what Sari said, I watched 'The Martix' till she got back. after ten minutes has past Sari came back to join me on the stone sofa.

"What happen?" I ask.

"Nothing to worry about, it just that the guys are late" she explained. 'I wonder where they are,' I thought. "They were on their way here but Blitzwing another Decepticon came out of no-where then attacked them but the guys kick the slag out of him" Sari continued.

"This day gets better and better," I smiled. Sari laughed at this.

The movie is all most over when I heard five engines roaring outside the base, Sari did tell me that the base is next to the highway so it didn't bother me but the engines sounds were getting louder and louder like there getting close to the base.

Suddenly five vehichles came in the base then stop right about four feet away from the stone sofa that me and Sari are on. "Hey guys about time you showed up, our guest is waiting all this time" Sari said in a happy tone in her voice. I felt a little shy.

Before I can open my mouth to say something, all five of the vehichles transform to big robots right in front of my eyes.

There was a big green one, a gold and black one, a yellow one, a red and white bot and a red and blue one. I stared with my mouth hung open.

"Oh your awake, that's good news," smiled the red and blue robot. I nodded my head still in shock from what I saw.

"Hey boss-bot I think she can't talk? Sari pull her string," jokes the yellow bot with humor in his eyes. Well he seams nice.

"Ignore him, your life will be just fine" said the Gold and Black bot.

"HEY!" protested the Yellow bot. He glares at the Gold and Black bot as he smirks.

"Come on you two, knock it off" shouted the Red and White bot angerly. Sari is just giggled. I only knew them a few minutes and I like the Gold and Black bot already.

The big green bot walked up to the sofa but stop only three feet away from it. Then he lean forward a bit. "Hi there! my name is BulkHead!," said BulkHead wearing a big smile on his face with a little blush. I smile back at him.

"I'm Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots, the yellow one is BumbleBee, the gold and black one is Prowl the one who saved you, and the red and white one is Ratchet and you already met Sari" said Optimus as he introduced everyone on his team.

"I'm Juliet. And thank you, Prowl." He just nodded at me. I'm already glad I met them.

"Its very nice to meet you Juliet and welcome to our base" smiled Optimus.

"How are you feeling?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm fine" I answers.

"That's good, but been out for a almost two and a haft megacycles" explain Ratchet.

"Whoa that long," I looked up. Ratchet nodded.

"And if you didn't awaken, Sari said we have to take you to a Hospital," said Prowl. I felt bad about this making them worry about me like that, I lowered my head in shame and guilt. 'There all so kind' I thought. Sari, BumbleBee and BulkHead notice my face from happy to sad and they looked very worryed now.

"Um Juliet are you okay?" asked Sari.

"I'm sorry" I answered in a whisper.

"Sorry for what?" asked BumbleBee.

"For making you guys worry about me" I answered. Everyone's eyes/optics widen.

"No no its okay, you don't need to be sorry, all that matters that your safe" answers Optimus with concern in his voice. Look pull your head back up to look at Optimus.

"Really?" you said, Optimus smiled at you and nodded. "Alright."I smile knowing that its okay now and everyone returned my smile.

"So Juliet what are you doing today?" asked Sari. I looked at Sari questionly.

"Nothing that i know of," I answer then Sari's eyes light up.

"Yay, wanna hang out?" she said.

"Okay, just don't go crazy," I smiled playfully.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Sari as she grab my arm, pulled me off the sofa and dragged me somewhere in the base. Then BumbleBee and Bulkhead followed us.

Prowl's POV

I watch Sari pull Juliet away from the sofa and went somewhere as BulkHead and BumbleBee follow them somewhere in the is lucky that I was in the tree when she was being chased.

I exited the living area and headed to my room. I climbed on my tree and watch the birds but all I can think about is Juliet's smile.


	3. The Ride Home With Prowl

**Chapter 3  
The Ride Home With Prowl**

Juliet POV

Me, Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are in Sari's room playing games. We got tried of playing in Sari's room so we moved to the 'Living' area to play twister. Me, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are playing it.

In the middle of the game,i'm in the middle as Bumblebee is on my left with his left foot near my right arm and Bulkhead is on my right with his right arm near my left foot.

"Remember guys, don't fall on Juliet," warned Sari as she watch Bulkhead and Bumblebee very closely.

"We know, we know Sari, we're watching out," said Bumblebee really getting annoyed of being told five times. Sari raise her eye-brow but continued the game.

Just then Prowl walked in and sees me, Bumblebee and Bulkhead playing twister, he raised an optic ridge and walked to the twister mat, Prowl stoped only at two feet from it.

"Hey Prowl," said Bulkhead noticing Prowl.

"What's up?" asked Bumblebee when he heard Bulkhead.

"Just wondering what you are doing" answered Prowl.

"Do you wanna play Prowl?" asked Sari but he shakes his head no.

"Come on Prowl, it's fun," Bumblebee smiled up at him. Prowl sighed and jumped on the mat and he bested all of us who watched with wide eyes. He got up and started heading for the door. That was when Bulkhead slipped.

"BULKHEAD! LOOK OUT!" Sari yelled but it was to late, Bulkhead was about to fall on me, but something scooped me up and out of the way as Bulkhead fell on Bumblebee.

Sari gasped and jumped down from the stone sofa and ran up to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Are you guys okay?" She asked in worry.

"Yea but BulkHead get off of me" groaned Bumblebee painfuly as Bulkhead did what BumbleBee told him to.

"Sorry," said Bulkhead. Sari and me sigh in relief then I blink and looked up to see Prowl looking back at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yes I'm okay, thank you," I answered as he smiled sweetly at me. I started blushing. **_'Wow, he has a nice smile.' _**Prowl knelt down and gently put me back on the ground.

"Maybe you should play a different game or watch Television," He suggested as he stood up.

"Good Idea let's play a different game," Sari agreed. Prowl nodded and walked out of the 'Living' area and headed to his room. I turned to Sari.

"So what now?" I asked. Sari put her finger under her chin to think for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "How about Karaoke," She Beamed.

I gave Sari a funny look. "Karaoke?" I asked as she nodded.

"HEY YEA! we got it two weeks ago and we are itching to try it," said Bumblebee who sounded so excited. Even Bulkhead had a big smile on his face.

"Sure" I said as Sari turned on the Karaoke machine and gave the mikeophone to me.

"Your the guest so you go first," Sari said with a big smile.

"I don't know" I said feeling a bit un-easy but Sari put the mike in my hands and I picked a song. I started to sing.

I gulped as the song started. Once the lyrics appered I took a deep breathe and started singing. My singing went threw the base as every autobots heard my voice in their rooms (Make you believe by Lucy Hale)

_Plug in the mic, open the curtain_  
_Turn on the lights, I'm through rehearsing_  
_The feeling ignites, I'm in control_  
_The crowds in the palm of my hands_  
_All my fans stand, what is the truth?_  
_What's an illusion?_  
_You're searching for proof_  
_But are you certain?_  
_Whatever you see is what you get_  
_If words paint a picture then_  
_I betcha I can getcha yet_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I've got nothing to lose, I've been exposed_  
_I'm paying my dues, playing the role_  
_I'm breaking the rules, flowing the flow_  
_I've got the whole world nodding "yes"_  
_Like some bobble heads_  
_I'll break a sweat, if you wanna_  
_Confess all your sins, you know you got 'em_  
_The rooms in a spin, the fever's pitched_  
_I swear there's no doubt I'm legit_  
_I'm no counterfeit_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_  
_You want from me_

_I'm not shy, boy_  
_I can be what you want_  
_Your bright shiny toy_  
_You just have to respond_  
_The clock never stops_  
_But baby, it's time_  
_There's no doubt in my mind_  
_That I can make you believe_

_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_

_I'll make you believe in me_  
_I can be what you want me to be_  
_Tonight is the night_  
_Where I make you see_  
_That I can be anything_  
_Anything, anything_  
_You want from me_

After the song ended, I sighed and turned to the others reactions. Sari, Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at me stunned then they started clapping. "WOW that was really Great" Shouted Sari as Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded.

"So who's next?" I asked as Sari took the mike out of my hands and started singing "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor. After Sari, Bumblebee had a turn, he sang "She Bangs" by Ricky Martin, then it was Bulkhead's turn, he sang 'DoRiMi' by the Sound of Music.

We were laughing and having fun. Ratchet yelled from his med-bay to keep it down because we were being loud. I then you notice the time, its 9:33 pm.

Ratchet and Optimus walked in and looked at Sari. "Okay kid its late, time for bed" said Ratchet just like a grandfather would say.

"WHAT?! come on! I still wanna play with Juliet," Sari wined with a pout but Ratchet shakes his head no.

"Ratchet's right Sari, its late and Juliet should be getting home right about now," explained Optimus but Sari shakes her head no. "Sari," Optimus said in a very strict tone like a father uses. She stop shaking her head and dropped it down with sadness.

Sari's eyes lit up with a big smle, I knew she has an idea. She turned her head to Optimus. "Can Juliet sleep over here tomorrow?" she asked.

Optimus is taken back a bit of the question. "I don't know" he said.

"Please!" Sari said with cute face.

"You can't say no to a face like that," I smiled.

Optimus sighed in defeat. "Okay she can sleep over tomorrow," he said. Sari squealed while jumping for joy as I laughed finding her cute.

"Alright, alright now off to bed young lady" Ratchet said again not wanting to repeat him self.

Sari nods and turned to me. "See you tomorrow?" She asked. I smiled.

"You bet" I answered, then Sari hugged me.

"Can't wait," she said as she let go of me and jumped down from the stone sofa and ran to her room and yelled "Good Night"!

Soon as Sari left, I stood up and Stretched my limbs. "I better get going guys," I said turning to Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Bumblebee but I shook my head

"Oh no, I'm fine. No worries" I said with a smile.

"You sure?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yes I'm sure, thank you for today guys see yout tomorrow bye," I said waving bye to Bulkhead and Bumblebee as they waved back. I walked out of the really got dark and cold too.

After 5 minutes of standing there, I sighed and started to walk but someone tapped me on my shoulder making me stop.

I turned to see Prowl. "Leaving now?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm going home now," I answered.

"Who's taking you home?" he asked again.

"Well...I'm walking...home," I said looking away from him.

"At this time, alone and in freezing weather?" he asked again but with a surprised look on his face. I tapped my fingers together with a blush on my face then Prowl sighs.

"What did Bumblebee do this time," he said shaking his head.

"NO! no he didn't do anything wrong, I don't want to be a bother him or anyone of you guys," I explained. Prowl gave me a funny look as I continued "Well I own you guys for saving me from Lugnut and I want to re-pay you guys," I said with worry in my voice. Prowl smiled at me then kneel down to see my eyes.

"Don't worry about re-paying us. As long as your safe and sound that's all that matters," Prowl said in a gentle tone, making me blush. "I'll take you home," he said as he put something on my head. I raised my hands to touch what's on my head, its hard, then I realized its a helmet. I looked at Prowl confused. "Safety first," Prowl said then he transformed to his vechile, his vechile mode is a gold and black police motor-cycle. "Climb on" He said as I tighten the strap on the helmet and gently climb on him, making sure I don't hurt him then I grip on the handle bars. "Ready?" Prowl asked as he started up his engine.

"Yup," I said as my grip on the handle bars a tightened little. Prowl drove on the highway. After three minutes I tell Prowl where to go and which path to turn then I realize something. "I haven't seen you when Sari dragged me away," I said remembering I haven't seen him almost all day.

"I mostly spend my time in my room, watching the birds on my tree or meditating,"he said.

"Oh, I see," I said.

"I think I should remove that Karaoke machine in the living area" Prowl said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Now I can heard Bumblebee from my room, even though my door is shut," he answered as I giggled finding it funny. "By the way, was that you singing at first?" Prowl asked.

"Yea, I was up first to sing. I know I sound awful," I answered in a flat tone.

"No, your voice is really pretty" he said making me blush.

Another three minutes has pass. I saw my house ahead as Prowl slowed down as he's near the side-walk. Once he stopped I climbed off and stepped back a little. Enough room as he transformed to his robot mode as I untightened the strap and take off the helmet.

"This is your house?" Prowl asked when he saw my house.

"Yup, one of my cousins was planning of selling it but they give it to me" I answered.

"I see, the colors are earthy colors making it stand out more" he commented.

"Thanks and if you think my house is wonderful? You should see the back-yard, it has lovely flowers" I said as he nodded.

"I heard you're coming over again tomorrow right?" Prowl asked.

"Yup Sari invited me" I said.

"I hope you stay longer this time" he said making me blush.

"Well its a sleep over" I said as he nodded.

"I better get going now, I'll inform the others of what street you live at, and Bumblebee will pick you up" Prowl said.

"Sure and thank you for driving me home Prowl" I said smiling very sweetly as I handed back the helmet he gave me earlier and he blushed.

"It was nothing." He said taking back the helmet.

"Well good night" I said as he transformed into his vechile mode. "Good night, Juliet. And see you tomorrow," said Prowl as he drove away. I watched him till he was out of sight then I walked up to my house, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	4. Sleepover Party

**Chapter 4  
Sleepover Party**

Juliet's POV

Morning came and I'm so excited that I didn't sleep. I got up and got ready for tonight. I picked my pale blue PJs. I started to think on what movies I should bring. I decided on bringing my all my Twilight movies and a couple of action movies.

I packed them in my back with my PJs, I also packed my fave video games and board games along with my Ipod filled with my fave songs.

I also packed my tooth-brush, hair-brush, change of clothes, pillows and blankets. Now for food, I don't know what to bring. I know that the Autobots don't eat any human food, only Sari eats food.

I shrugged at the thought and packed popcorn bags, bags of chips, apples, bananas and some candy bars. When around noon came I decide to order pizza with chicken wings and garlic bread. Once the pizza came, I payed the guy and waited for Bumblebee to come. So I decided to sit down and read for a bit.

Around 2pm came then I heard a horn. "HEY JULIET!" shouted a voice from outside. I sat up and walk to the window to see a yellow car. **_`About time he got here'_**I thought.

I quickly got my stuff and the food, opened my front door and walked to Bumblebee. He's in his vehicle mode. "Got what you need?" he asked as he opened his back doors for my stuff.

"Yup," I put my back-pack in first then the bag with the food. _**`That's all I'll bring.'**_

Once I got all my stuff in Bumblebee, I raced back to my front door to close it, lock it and raced back to Bumblebee as he opened his passenger door for me. I climbed in and fastened my seat-belt. "Hang on" Bumblebee said as he closed the door.

"Ready," I said as Bumblebee started up his engine and drove to the base. "This is really going to be fun!" I said with a squeal.

"I know! And prepare to get your aft kicked on my fave video games," Bumblebee said in a sneaky tone.

"I wouldn't be so confidence Bee, I haven't to play really well," I said in my own sneaky tone.

He chuckles "We'll see Juliet," he said as you two drove to the base.

After 5 minutes, me and Bumblebee finally arrive at the base. Once Bee drove in the base and stopped, he opened his passenger door for me as I un-fastened the seat-belt and climbed out of Bee, then out of no-where something glomped me from behind.

I blinked, then looked down and laughed. I saw Sari hugging your my leg very tightly. "I'm so glad your here, thanks for coming!" Sari said as she looked up at me with an adorable smile and happiness in her brown eyes.

I smiled sweetly at her. "I'm glad too and thanks for the invite," I said.

"No problem," Sari said as she let go of my leg then I opened Bee's back door to get the food and my backpack out. Once I got everything out Bee transforms to his robot mode.

"Where do I put my stuff," I ask looking at her.

"You can put your stuff in my room," said Sari as she picked up my bag.

"And I brought some food for later on. I didn't know what you liked so I ordered pizza a while ago," I said picking up the bag of food. Me and Sari went down the hall to go to her room.

The two of us made it to her room and put my stuff and food on her stone sofa. Just then Ratchet walked past her room then stopped to looked inside seeing Sari and me.

"Oh, hey Juliet," Ratchet said making me jump in surprise.

I looked at Ratchet and smiled. "Hi Ratchet" I said.

"How are you," he asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I said. '

"I'm doing okay, when did you get here?" he asked again.

"About just two or three minutes I think" I said as Ratchet nodded. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Prime is in his room, Bulkhead's in his art gallery, Prowl's out at the moment and I think Bumblebee is in the living area," Ratchet answers. I nod. "Well I'll see you young-ones later and don't hurt yourselves."

"Of course Ratchet," Sari said as Ratchet walked away, then Sari looked at me. "So what do you wanna do?" I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what to do.

"HEY SARI, JULIET! DO YOU WANT TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES?!" Shouted Bumblebee from the living area. Sari looked at me and I smiled while nodding my head.

"SURE BEE" she shouted back.

Sari smile as me and her ran out of her room and ran into the living area. Once the two of us reach the living area Bumblebee is setting up the DDR matt and the memory card.

"Up for a game of DDR?" asked Bumblebee.

"YES!" me and Sari cheered.

"JULIET!" shouted a voice making me jump. Me and Sari turned around to see Bulkhead bouncing his way to me. Once close enough Bulkhead picked me up and gave me a really big bear hug. "it's good to see you!" Bulkhead said in a happy tone.

"Hey Bulkhead" I said in a quite tone because I was getting the life squeezed out of me.

"Err, Bulkhead, she's happy to see you to and you can let go of her now," said Sari in worry as BulkHead realize then he put me back down.

"Hehe, sorry," He apologized.

I smiled big at Bulkhead. "It's okay," I said as Bulkhead returned my smile.

"Okay, Juliet your up first on DDR. Should I put it on 'easy mode' for you," Bumblebee said in a mocking tone that made me glare at him.

"Bumblebee that's not nice," Bulkhead growled at Bumblebee.

"It's okay Bulkhead, let him think what he wants," I said to Bulkhead winking at him. Bulkhead looked at me funny then realized what I meant and smirked at me.

"Okay then go ahead," Bumblebee looked at me funny as I walked onto the dance matt, then I changed the setting to 'Hard mode'. BumbleBee thinks that I'm crazy but shrugs as I started dancing, and I make a perfect score. Bumblebee's face is in shock.

After I finished the level, I sat on the stone sofa to rest, Bumblebee's mouth is opened so wide a fly can be in and out. "WOW! Your so great at DDR," beamed Sari as BumbleBee huffed feeling a little sore.

"It's just beginner's luck" Bumblebee said.

"I doubt it," said a voice. I leaned my head back to see Prowl with an amused smile on his face.

"Well 'I' say its beginner's luck," Bumblebee huffed and crossed his arms, covering his chest-plate. Prowl just shook his head still smiling.

To my embarrassment I started blushing. **_`Prowl has a nice smile.'_**Thank god no one noticed my red face.

For three hours me, Sari, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had been playing video games. I got tired of playing video games so me and Sari decided to go to the park. Prowl volunteered to take us to the park.

We were having lots of fun for the past two hours, Prowl is just watching the two of us. The sun is going down and Prowl said that it's time to head back to the base, we both agree as Prowl drove us back to the base.

Once we are in the base me and Sari got hungry. So we headed back into her room because that is where the food is. The food is cold but lucky for us, Sari got a microwave in her room so we heated up the food.

After we finished pigging out on food It was around 10:30 pm. Me and Sari decided to change in to our PJs. I changed into my pale blue ones than Sari put on her yellow shirt and orange shorts.

"How about we watch some movies in the living area," Sari suggested.

"Sure, but let's bring the pillows and blankets," I said as Sari nodded. So me and her got our pillows and blankets, I grabbed my Twilight movies (I had them all), and headed to the living area.

We reached the Living area to find it empty, it's really weird. Sari told me that we would find some of the guys here, but I shrugged it off and headed to the stone sofa as Sari started up the DVD player,

"What movie do you want to see?" She asked.

"I brought all my Twilight movies," I said.

"Edwards the best," Sari grinned.

"Damn straight he is," I smirked.

Sari pushed the play button and raced back to join me on the sofa. We got comfy with the pillows and blankets. Just then Prowl walked in to see us.

"Good evening," said Prowl.

"Hey Prowl," me and Sari said.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Where watching a movie, you wanna join us?" said Sari. Prowl thought about it then shrugged and sat down on a tire chair.

"Sure" he said.

Only an hour and 35 minutes in to the movie Sari fell asleep. Sari's leaning on my arm as she rested her head on my shoulder. I leaned back on the sofa with my head on my pillow.

Soon I was fast asleep.

Prowl's POV

I exited out of my room to check up on everyone. BumbleBee had been very quiet, probably because Juliet beat him at his video games, seeing the defeat on his face was...well enough to keep him quiet for a while.

I walked in to the Living area just in time to see Optimus stand up, reach for the television remote and turned it off.

"Oh Prowl, I'm sorry, do you want to watch television for a while?" Prime asked as I shake my head no.

"No I'm good" I said. Optimus nodded and looked down on the sofa. I follow his gaze I smile softly at the sight of Juliet and Sari sound asleep.

"Fun day huh? asked Optimus as I nodded. "We should put these two to bed" Optimus suggested as he picked up Sari gently in his hands, wrap the blanket around her and exited the living area.

I return my gaze to Juliet. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping, so lovely like a white rose. I realized the thought and shaked my head. I lean down, gently pick her up in my hands, wrap the blanket around her and exited the Living area and headed to Sari's room.

Once I enter Sari's room I notice Optimus pulling the blankets over her as I walked to Sari's sofa, gently laying Juliet on the sofa.

"Well good night Prowl," Optimus said.

"Good night Optimus," I said as he nodded and walked out of the room. I stared at Juliet long enough, without knowing it I reach out and stroked her hair. So soft just like a rose petal.

Juliet stirred in her sleep. Panicking I pulled away my hand blushing. I sigh and walked to the door, turned off the light and gave a final looked at Sari then at Juliet smiling softly.

"Good night you two" I said as the door closed.


	5. A Mission

**CHAPTER 5  
A MISSION**

Juliet's POV

(In my dream) I found myself in darkness with no light. I looked around the place but all I see is nothing. I moved my arms to cover myself because I felt cold.

"Where am I?" I asked no one.

Then my hand started to glow, curious I raised my hand and opened it. I gasped when I found an allspark fragment in my hand. I blinked.

The allspark fragment started to glow even more, almost blinding me. Then the ground shook like something landed in front of me. Scared I looked up. I saw a big robot with mix light and dark grey with red optics, and on his right arm was a cannon.

It's red optics glared at me, making you get shivers. I want to move but my legs won't listen to my brain. The robot smirked then raised his hand and reached out to grab me.

"Don't you dare touch me," I yelled.

(I woke up) I snapped my eyes open. I gasped and sat up panting. I felt the sweat on my brow, I sighed then raise both my hands to cover my face and taking deep breaths to calm myself. **_`It's Just a dream, It's just a dream,'_**I kept repeating in my head.

I still had my hands covering my face and didn't notice that someone walked in to the room. Someone jumped on my lap.

"URG," I said in surprise as I moved my hands away from my face. I blinked then looked at my lap and laughed. I saw Sari sitting on my lap, still wearing her PJs with a big smile on her face.

"Morning Sari," I said while yawning. She giggled.

"More like good afternoon. Its 12:05 pm now," Sari said.

"Really? What time did you get up?," I asked Sari.

"About three minutes ago," she answered, then I nodded. Bumblebee walked in with a smile.

"Hey girls," he said.

"Hey," me and Sari said.

"You two hungry? Well I went out to get you two Burger-bots breakfast before they started lunch," said Bumblebee as he reached for his chest-plate and opening it to grab two big bags with the Burger-bot logo on them.

"Thanks Bee!" me and Sari said as Sari grabbed one of the bags out of Bee's hand.

"And don't worry, it's on me," he said as I took the other bag out of his hands. "Once you two are finish eating get dress and meet at the living area," Bumblebee said.

And with that Bumblebee exited Sari's room. As the door shut, me and Sari started eating and talking about some stuff. When we both finished eating we decide to change out of our PJs.

I put on a black short-sleeved shirt that stopped a couple of inches below my breasts, a pair of light blue denim booty shorts that stop right below my ass and have rips on the front, a black leather biker jacket, my black combat boots that laced up to my knees, a black beanie that said `Whatever' on the fold in white, a black bracelet with 3 rows of silver studs, my black sunglasses, and a gold necklace that was a chain and letters that spelt `Bitch'.

I also quickly put some makeup on. Some dark black lipstick, black glittery eye shadow, and quickly painted my nails black . If you haven't noticed already I have a goth look.

Sari put on her same cream and orange dress and boots. We brush our hair and teeth, then we walked out of the room and walked down the hallway. _**`I wonder what's going on'**_I thought.

Me and Sari enter the living area to see all the autobots, standing around and watching the T.V. Bulkhead is the first to notice us.

"Hey Girls," he said with a bigger smile.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sari asked.

"We're just watching the news," Ratchet answers.

"Oh," me and Sari said.

"In other news, the auto supply stores in the down town area have been robbed again for the sixth time," said the News Reporter. I just shook my head.

"A witness says that he saw the thieves get in to two get a way vehicles. If you see a black and green muscle car and a brown SUV, please contact Captain Fanzone and the police at once," continued the Reporter.

Optimus turned to look at Ratchet. "Do have a feeling that the 'theives' are not humans?," Optimus asked.

"Yea and why take two cars if one of them has enough for big parts to," Ratchet answers.

"You don't think?" Bulkhead said a little nervous. I listened in to the conversation.

"It has to, what two deceptions would want car parts," Bumblebee said.

"And who's vehicle modes are cars," said Prowl.

"It's none other than Lockdown and Swindle," Ratchet said.

"Who's Lockdown and Swindle?," I asked as I tipped my head to the side.

"Lockdown is a bounty hunter and Swindle is a sale-bot that travels from planet to planet. Both of them are working for the deceptions" Prowl explained as I nodded.

"We better check it out," Optimus said turning to his team.

"But what about Juliet and Sari?. We just can't leave them here," Bulkhead said. Sari crossed her arms pouting.

"Just because I make ONE big mess, you can't leave it," Sari huffed.

"Can we come?," I begged.

"You can come, but make sure you stay away from danger," Optimus said in a stern tone as everyone nodded. "Okay Autobots, transform and roll out." And with that, the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes.

"You can ride with me, Juliet," Prowl said as he transformed into his vehicle mode. I got on as Sari climbed in Bumblebee.

Twenty minutes has pass since we left. I just looked to the sides watching the buildings go by and lost in thought.

"We're here," Optimus buzz in as I snapped out of my thoughts, then the Autobots came to a stop.

Prowl stopped and I got off as he transformed. I saw Sari get out of Bumblebee. The Autobots transformed into their robot modes and walked up to the auto supply store, me and Sari walked by them.

He notice us andcame over.

"Greeting Captin Fanzone," Optimus greeted as Fanzone stop walking once he was close to us.

"Good Afternoon Autobots," Fanzone said as he looked at each Autobot with curisous eyes.

"What happen?," Prowl asked.

"All that we know is money isn't stole. Only engine, engine parts, fuel and tires," Fanzone answerd as he looked past the Autobots. He looked at Sari, then looked at me raising an eye-brow. "New Friend" he asked.

"I'm Juliet," I said. He looked me up and down.

"Don't you think that outfit is a little revealing for someone of your age," Fanzone rose a brow.

"Probably is, but I don't care," I smirked.

He sighed and turn his attention back on the Autobots. "And the witness also said that he said Big people to," He said narrowing his brow. "He said once he blinked he saw two cars driving away," Fanzone continued.

"Captin Fanzone, we have a theory that two of the Decepticons are doing these robberies," Prowl said.

"Why do they want plain earth techology?" Fanzone ask.

"That's what we're going to find out," said Ratchet.

After 15 minutes has past in Captin Fanzone and the Autobots conversation, Fanzone said that the vehicles were last seen driving down to the east side fo the city.

And with that the Autobots transformed back into their vehicle modes, me and Sari climbing into Bumblebee and they drove to the east-side of the city, which is a bad place to go, because there's a big junk-yard there and I also heard about the rumors there.

"Are the rumors there are true?," ask Bumblebee with a little nervous.

"You mean about two ghosts that haunted the junk-yard, looking for new prey to mess with, hehehe," Sari answered with a creepy voice and Bumblebee gulped as we drove to the east city.

Prowl POV

I know of what Lockdown is capable of and Swindle too, but if they hurt Juliet, they'll regret the day they were sparked. Juliet. So sweet and kind, so beautiful.

What am I thinking? I like her and all, but she's so amazing, so so incrediable. What would she see in me? Even if she did like me, we can never be together. She's an organic and i'm an autobot. I sighed and continued to the East City.

It wasn't my falt that I fell in love with a human femme.


	6. Meet Lockdown And Swindel

**iChapter 6  
Meet Lockdown And Swindel**

Juliet's POV

Fanzone said that the two vehicles drove down to the east side of the city, but rumors say that it's a Haunted junk-yard. I'm lost in thought thinking about those rumors as Sari is scaring Bumble Bee silly.

"Calm yourself Bumble Bee, it's just rumors," Prowl buzzed in.

"Y-Yea, just rumors," Bumble Bee gulp.

"We're here" Optimus buzzed in making me snap out of my thoughts as the Autobots stop at the entrance. Bumble Bee opened his doors for me and Sari.

Once me and Sari climbed out of Bumble Bee, the Autobots transformed into their robot modes.

"Do the city's people ever heard of recycling?" Prowl said shaking his head in disgust.

"And mountains of junk to," Ratchet said.

"Also the smell," Sari added.

"I'm with Prowl on the recycling," I said. Prowl smiled at me and I blushed. Why am I blushing? He's just a friend.

"We'll split up to cover more ground. Bumble Bee and Bulkhead you two take the west. Ratchet and I will take the north. Prowl, Juliet, and Sari, you three take the east. We'll met back here in a mega cycle," Opitmus ordered.

"Right," everyone said.

"Ah! Before we go," Ratchet said and walked up to me. He stopped once he was close to me and he leant down a bit and raised his balled up fist.

"Huh?" I said in confusion staring at the fist.

Ratchet opened his hand then I gasped. Its a com-link phone like Saris' but its different. The phone's color is bright blue with black lines on it and the bottoms are red and gold.

"This is for you. It has all of our numbers so you can connect with us, it also has a tracker on it, so if your miles away we can find you," Ratchet exlpained. I didn't know what to say. "Well take it already," Ratchet said in a grumpy tone.

I raised my hand and took it out of Ratchet's. I looked up to Ratchet with a big smile. "Thank you very mush Ratchet" I said as he grunted.

"Yea Yea," he said and walked over to Optimus.

"Okay everyone, call me if you find something" Optimus said. Everyone nodded and with that we left to where we were told.

I looked around. **_'I wonder what we'll find,'_**I thought.

Ten minutes has past as me, Sari, and Prowl where seaching. I looked on the right side, Sari looking on the left, and Prowl using his scanners to look around. I soon got this feeling that someone is watching us, but shrug the thought off.

The sun is also setting.

"See anything yet?" Prowl asked while still scanning the area.

"No," me and Sari chorused. Just then we heard a large crashing sound, making us stop walking. I walked in front of Sari to be on the safe side.

"What was that?!" Sari said in surprise.

"Its probably Bulkhead," Prowl said as he started walking, Sari followed him but I stayed and looked around then shrugged and walk again to catch up with Prowl and Sari.

Twenty minutes has past and so far we can't find anything.

"I'm starting to think that this is nothing more then a wild goose chase," Sari said, fed up on looking.

"Maybe, but keep your guard up," Prowl said still scanning. I sighed and stretched.

Just then a big and louder crash sounded and the ground shook too. Me and Sari stood still.

"Something tells me that wasn't Bulkhead this time," Sari said a little scared.

Then someone grabbed my wrist and pull me close to him. "Hey," I protested. I looked up and blushed, seeing Prowl's face close to mine. "P-Prowl?" Great, now I'm stuttering in front of him. At least he didn't notice the blush on my cheeks.

"Juliet, I need you to watch over Sari while I search the area of that crash," Prowl whispered.

"But how long will you be?," I whispered back.

"I'm not sure, but I'll come back before trouble comes," he continued to whisper.

"Okay, just please be careful and come back," I whispered with worry in my eyes. Prowl just smiled gently as he let go of my wrist and let his fingers slowly brush against my skin. He stood up, turned around and ran up ahead.

I looked at Prowl as he ran off till he's out of sight. A soft wind blow though my hair as I turned back to look at Sari.

"Hey, where's Prowl?" Sari asked looking around for Prowl.

"He's just checking out where the crash came from and don't worry" I answered as she nodded.

Just then her key started to glow as me and her looked at it. "Whoa" I gasped. The key started to glow brighter as a ray of light shots out and aims ahead at a different path.

"My key is telling us that there's an AllSpark fragement around there," Sari said as she took off running, following the light as I ran after her.

Sari and me kept running to were the light was pointing to. The both of us stopped running and catched our breath. The light got even brighter as me and Sari looked ahead, seeing a metal locker, the door handle has been smashed and blended.

"Stay here," I told Sari. I climbed up on few piles of garbage and, making sure I don't slip on them, I gently place your hand on the smash up handle as I grip it and swing it out as flash of light shine in my eyes. I cover my eyes.

The light dies down as I un-cover my eyes and gasp. I see a AllSpark Fragment on the top self of the locker.

"I SEE THE FRAGMENT" I shouted to Sari.

"ALRIGHT!" She cheered. I reach out and grab the fragment.

Once I get the fragment and climbed back down, I walked to Sari, "We should tell the others about it," Sari said reaching in her pocket to get her com-link phone then the ground shook once again.

"Well then I'll take that off your hands kid," said a voice that sent chills down my spine. I turned to look and see a big robot with mix light and dark green with spikes all over his body and he has a hook on his right hand.

I pushed Sari behind me. "Who are you?" I asked with a hiss as he chuckle.

"The names Lockdown Cutie, what are you two kids doing here by yourselves?" the robot named Lockdown said.

"We lost something here and we found it," I tried lying. I glared at him.

"Really?! That's nice," Lockdown said as he took a step foward as me and Sari took a step back a bit. "But I think you found something that belongs to me," he said.

"Well to bad, finders keepers," Sari shouted.

"Then I'll just 'borrow' it then" Lockdown grinned. I knew what he meant. I grabbed Sari's hand and ran while pulling her. "Oh how did you know that I love the game of 'Cat and mouse' cutie" Lockdown said as he ran after me and Sari.

"We got call the others" Sari said.

"I know I know, but once he's out of sight we got to call them," I said. Once we are far enough I stop running and panting. Sari and me pulled out our com-link phones.

Luckily one of the contact lists said 'Contact with all' so I can talk to all the Autobots at once. Me and Sari push the button, place the phones close to our faces and pray that they pick up.

"Prime here," Optimus buzzed in. '_**Thank**__**god,'**_ I thought.

"Optimus its me, Juliet. Me and Sari found another AllSpark Fragement then Lockdown found us," I said with slight panic.

"What?! then where's Prowl?" Optimus yelled.

"We heard crashes somewhere, so he went to check it out," Sari explained.

Optimus sighed, "Alright, where are you two?" He asked.

"We don't know, we been running away from Lockdown," I said.

"Don't worry I have a lock on you two" Ratchet buzzed in.

"Were are we Ratchet?" asked Sari. A brief pause as Ratcht is scanning the area for us.

"You two are quite close, 20 miles away," Ratchet said.

"Stay there so we can get you two" Optimus said but then Sari screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SARI!" I shouted and turned to see Sari and my eyes went wide. I saw another big robot but its not Lockdown, its armor is brown and Purple and he had a winning smirk on his face.

"Kid?! KID?! WHATS HAP-" Ratchet said but been cut off.

"Ratchet?! Optimus?! hello?!" I said but the line's dead.

"Haha I blocked your phone's signal, by the way the names is Swindle, nice to meet you Ladies," the robot named Swindle introduce himself. I glared at him.

Something landed behind Swindle. I looked and to my shock its Lockdown with a smirk on his face.

"Good work Swindle, going into business together is a great plan," Lockdown commented.

"I was thinking about that to" Swindle said. "Now Ladies, let's make a deal if you give us the AllSpark Fragement now, we won't hurt you" Swindle said with a smile.

"No way," I yelled at them.

"Well then," Lockdown said as he walked to Sari.

Your eyes went wide as Lockdown tried to grab Sari. I looked around for something, then I spotted thirteen steel poles behind me. I kneel down and pick up one and throw it at Lockdown and hit him right in the head. He groaned in pain.

"Leave her Alone! Sari get behind me," I shouted as Sari nodded running to me and hid behind me.

"Do you know that you have a good arm Cutie?" Lockdown said rubbing his head with smirk. I pick up the next steel pole and throw it at Swindle which it hit him hard in the chest.

"OUCH!" Swindle groan as I keep throwing steel poles at them. Sari joined me by throwing rocks at them, unfortunely we ran out of stuff to throw at them.

"Aww no more stuff to throw at us Cutie?" Lockdown mocked. I had no choice so I take a deep breathe and scream at the top of my lungs very loud. Lockdown and Swindle cover their heads with their optics shut.

Once they're not looking, I grabbed Sari's hand and started running away. "Hey how did you know that would work?" Sari asked.

"I didn't, I just screamed so the guys can hear," I said as she laughs. We kept running to the far right of the junk-yard. We kept running, but we both reached a dead end. We stop to catch our breath.

"Great *pant* a *pant* brick wall *pant*" I said while panting,

"Well *pant* at least we lost them," Sari said then bright head-lights flash into our eyes.

Me and Sari shield our eyes from the bright lights. "Spoke to soon Kid," said a voice making my blood run cold. The lights went off then as me and Sari un-shielded our eyes.

"But that really was a great move you did there," said another voice.

I saw two vehicles, a black and green muscle car and a brown SUV. I remember what Fanzone said about the witness seeing the vehicles. Then they transformed to Lockdown and Swindle.

"No were to run now cutie" Lockdown smirk

_**'Great,"**_ I thought as Swindle's cannons and fire-arms appeared on his body, then Lockdown's hook transformed into a whirling chainsaw.

"We really don't wanna hunt you and the kid, just give us the AllSpark fragement and we'll be on our way," Lockdown said.

Sari tugged my shirt making me look down at her in the corner of my eye. "What is it Sari?" I asked in a whisper. Sari pointed to the left, I followed to where she was pointing. I saw a fence with a metal cover open to the street. I mutter "Good eye" to Sari.

"I guess we have to take the fragment by force then," Lockdown said as he started up his chainsaw and raised it about to attack us. Sari grabbed my leg as I shielded her, just then a blast came and hit Lockdown from behind.

"How about you pick on someone your own size," the voice said as he attacked Swindle and got him pinned down. "JULIET, SARI! RUN" shouted the voice which I don't who. Without any arguring I grabbed Sari and race to the opening.

Once we reach the opening I let Sari go first. Once she make it through I go through it as well. Then we both made a run for it, we ran a cross the street. I heard a crash and blast and it made me worry. Then I heard an engine sound.

I turn my head just in time to see a car coming. I looked in closely then gasp as I see Bumble Bee in vehicle mode but his paint job is a little dark with some rust parts and a few dents. He pulled up next to the sidewalk.

The window on the passenger side rolled down and leaning out the window is Captin Fanzone. "You two, get in NOW!" Fanzone order as he opened the side door. Sari climbed in first and climbed to the back, then I slide in the passenger seat and closed the door.

Fanzone started up the car and drove away. "Where did you come from?" ask Sari.

"I follow you and the autobots in the yard out of sight then I heard you girls scream, I knew you're heading on that side of the junk-yard" Fanzone said. "Because that side leads to this street so I can get my car up and running," Fanzone continued.

"That's lucky, thanks Captin Fanzone" Sari said.

"Ah don't mention it," Fanzone said. Then both mine and Sari's com-link phones went off.

We pull them out of our pockets and answer. "Hello?" we both say.

"Juliet? Sari? Its' Ratchet you two okay?" Ratchet said on the other line.

"Yes but what about you or the Autobots?" I asked in worry.

"We're all fine" Ratchet answers.

Me and Sari sigh in relief. "That's good" Sari said.

"Sadly Lockdown and Swindle got away but we found the Auto parts that were stolen, we're heading back to the store and it will take a few megacycles" Ratchet said.

"Aww man that long?" Sari groaned.

"I'm afraid so kid, do you know a place for you girls to wait for us?" Ratchet asked. I looked out the window then I realized the street, its only three blocks away from my house.

"My house is close by, Me and Sari will meet you guys there later," I said. A dull silence came but, I can tell that Ratchet is thinking about it.

"Okay kid, we'll meet you there" Ratchet said. "And if we're not back in two mega cycles Sari can spend the night at your house," Ratchet said. I smiled when I heard a squeal from Sari.

"Bye guys" Sari said.

"Okay, see you two later," Ratchet said.

"Okay but call us when you get back at the base?" I said.

"Will do kid" Ratchet said then a buzz came, meaning that he'd ended the call.

"I'll take you home" Fanzone said. I told him which way to go to get to my house.

A couple minutes has pass and Fanzone reached my house and pulled in the sideway. Me and Sari un-fasten our seat belts, I opened my door and climb out, Sari followed me out.

"Thank you for the ride, Captin Fanzone," I said turning back to him.

"Again, no worries" Fanzone said as he closed the passenger door.

"Would you like to come inside for a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"Thanks but no thanks I got to go back at the store and wait for the Autobots with the parts," Fanzone said.

"Alright, you have a safe drive and good night" I said. He nodded as he started up his engine and drove away. I turned my attention back at Sari.

"Cool House," Sari comment. "So what do you wanna do?" She asked as I laughed.

"How about we have something to eat first," I said and just in time to hear Sari's stomach growling. She blushed a little as I smiled. We walked into my house.

I went into the kitchen and made pasta. We soon finished eating and went into the living room.

Hours soon past and me and Sari watch movies, play games and listen to music. By the time when night time came, I let Sari borrow one of my shirts for her PJs for the night and I put on a gold tank top and black shorts.

Me and Sari head to the living room to watch a show, an hour went by then I notice Sari has been really quiet. I looked over to her and smiled softly, she fell asleep

I reach for the remove and turn off the T.V. I stood up, walked over to Sari and picked her up while putting her head on my shoulder. I then went to the guest room

I place Sari gently on the bed and pull the blankets up to cover her. I smiled as I turn to exit the guest room. I walked to my room. I checked the time, its 10:55 pm. I yawn, climb into bed, pull the covers over me and closed my eyes to sleep.

I woke up hearing something tapping on my window. I opened my eyes to look at my clock, it's midnight now. Who would be tapping on my window at this time? I sit up on my bed to look at my window and gasp as my eyes went wide.

I see prowl hanging up side down and looking through my window. I jump out of bed, pull my bath robe off its hook that is next to my bed side table, put it on, walked to the window and opened it.

"My apologizes for waking you up at this hour Juliet" Prowl with a hit of worry in his voice.

"It's okay Prowl no worries," I said but he shook his head no.

"I shouldn't had left you and Sari alone like that," Prowl said. I can tell that in his optics were worry and sorrow.

"Its okay Prowl, me and Sari are okay, none of us are hurt, really" I said trying to calm him down. Prowl calm down a bit but his optics are still full of worry."But on the bright you did come back" I smiled at him as he blushed a bit. "So what happened to Lockdown and Swindle?" I asked.

"Sadly they got away, but they left the parts behind, we put them back in the store then Captain Fanzone appeared and told us that you and Sari had a ride with him is that right?" He said.

"Yup he did" I said as he nodded.

"How's Sari?" Prowl ask now his turn to ask questions.

"She's doing great! We ate dinner, played games and watched some movies," I said as Prowl chuckles. "She's asleep in the guest room" I said as I pointed a window to the guest room as Prowl nodded.

"Are you sure, you and Sari are not hurt" He ask again.

"We're fine, no worries" I said as He sighed again then I looked at the full moon, Prowl followed your stare and also watched the moon. "Beautiful night isn't it" I said.

"Yes it is" He said as he looked back at me. "You should be back to sleep now" Prowl said as I looked back at at him.

"Yea, its a crazy day" I said with a smile.

"Have peaceful and wonderful dreams Juliet" He said.

"Good night Prowl and have a safe drive home," I said as he nodded, transformed into his vehicle mode and drove away. I waved at him then closed the window.

Prowl's POV

How could I been so foolish to leave Juliet and Sari alone like that and targets for Lockdown and Swindle.

Flash back:

I have to make this quick so I can get back at Sari and Juliet before Lockdown and Swindle get to them. I scan the area about that crashing sound but I found nothing _**'How odd.'** _I thought as I race back to the girls. Once I got back I notice that they're gone. I yell for their names but no answer.

I sigh if they're playing 'hide and seek' its not fun for me then I heard a scream which I knew to well. "Sari" I whisper as I race to follow the scream. I run while looking around Hoping that I can find them.

Then I heard another scream but it isn't Sari, that scream is from, Oh no. I follow that scream then I spotted Lockdown and Swindle transform into they're vehcile modes and drive away, I use the power of stealth to hide myself till the right moment before attacking them.

I see them cornering the girls. I glared at them, then I got my shuriken out and attack Lockdown. "How about you pick on someone your own size," I said as I jump kick on Swindle knocking him down and pin him down. "JULIET, SARI RUN!" I shouted as I see them running away.

I jump out of the way as Lockdown was about to hit me. "Hey Prowl, how's it going? And you know that order of you and me going into buisness still stands," Lockdown said in a mocking tone.

"My answer is still no" I hissed at him.

"Ahh well to bad, I got Swindle there, he's mush better then you" Lockdown said as Swindle stands up and aims his cannons at me.

"Ah well that's business for you, by the way who's the new girl on the team?" Swindle asked. I know he's talking about Juliet.

"She's off limits," I snapped at him but I got to remember to keep my cool.

"Really well she's cute, I wonder if I can keep her as a pet," Lockdown said with a mocking smirk, I grit my teeth and glare hatefully at them. How dare he say that about her then I went on the attack. I won the battle but sadly Lockdown and Swindle got away then my com-link buzz.

"Prowl where are you?" Prime ask on the other line.

"I think on the east side" I said not sure if I'm really on the east side of the yard.

"Well come back, Bumble Bee and Bulkhead found the auto parts" Prime said.

"And I called the girls, their okay and safe" Ratchet buzz in, I sigh in relief then I head back to meet the others. We got all the parts back in the store then Captin Fanzone arrived to see if all the of them are there also he said that he gave Juliet and Sari a ride home to her house.

I enter the base, transform into my robot form and headed for my room. I'm glad Juliet and Sari are Okay. I just hope they'll stay okay. And with that I off lined on my berth and fell into recharge.


	7. Enter The Elite Guard

**Chapter 7  
Enter The Elite Guard**

Juliet's POV

Months has past since I met the Autobots. I keep an eye on Sari when I'm hanging out with her or on a mission. I love her because she's like a little sister I never had.

And I always thought of a certain Autobot. Prowl. The kind and amazing ninja bot.

It's a hot day in Detorit because summer is just around the corner. For the past five days it had been a few showers of rain, one night it poured hard, some of the park area were there's big puddle of mud but I stay clear from that.

I decide to walk to the Autobot base since it's a nice day. I stand there on the sidewalk waiting for the light to change so I can cross the street. I looked around just to past the time then I notice something.

I spotted a blue racing car **_'Where have I see it before,'_** I thought raising an eye-brow with curious eyes, then the light changed from the red light to the walk sign. I walked across the street never taking my eyes off of that blue car.

I feel like the car itself is looking at me then I turned my head once I reach the other side of the street. Suddenly the thought hit me. _**'The car is the blue racer,'**_ I realize then. I looked back, but the blue racer is gone.

_**'Weird,'**_ I thought then shrugged. I then continued walking.

After a five minute walk I reached the park just in time to hear a scream. "HELP!" I stop walking, fearing for someone's life. I run straight to the park

I run as fast as I can as the screaming for 'Help' got louder and louder, till I found myself outside the forest. Next to the forest was once a large lake but it dry up, but through the days of rain make it wet and made the mud just like quicksand.

"HELP!" I heard that scream again and looked around. I spotted someone who's screaming, then my eyes went wide. It wasn't a human, its a big robot with dark blue armer, with larges flats in front of his shoulders and he has a big chin.

I blink then my com-link went off. I dig in my pocket to reach it, I got it, pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Its Sari, so I press the talk buttom.

"Hey kido" I answered.

"Hey Juliet, what's taking so long?" She said on the other line.

"I was on my way but I heard someone screaming for help," I said.

"What!? Is he/she okay?" She asked.

"Its' not human." I said.

"Huh?" she said.

"I see a big dark blue armored robot with a big chin," I said as I watch the big robot waving his arms panicking.

"Wait, back up for a minute, did you say a big robot with dark blue armor and a big chin?" Optimus buzzed in.

"Yea" I said.

"Does he have a panicking look on his face?" Optimus asked.

"Yea he does" I said then Optimus started laughing hard.

I looked at my phone funny. "Eh Optimus?" I said as he clear his throat.

"Right, Sorry about that, he's nothing to worry about, so where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at the park" I said.

"I'll meet you there, Optimus out" He said as he buzz out.

"Optimus is on his way, I'll see you later," Sari said.

"Okay kido, see ya" I said as Sari buzzed out. I put my com-link phone back in your pocket. I spotted a rope near me. I picked up the rope and run to the muddy lake.

I reach the lake. When I'm four feet away from it I throw the rope over to the big robot. He stopped moving, then the rope landed next to him. He looked at the rope then looks up and glares at me.

"Don't worry I'm here to help" I said as he keeps glaring. "Come on and grab the rope," I said again but he keeps glaring at me.

"I don't need help from you FILTHY organics," he snaps atme in a harsh tone. I blink in sudden surprise and shock.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"You heard me" He answers glaring at me.

"Cool it Sentinel, she's helping you" a voice said beside me. I turned my head and gasp. I see another big robot with black and white armor and car headlights in front on his chest.

"Its about time you showed up Jazz," the dark blue robot name Sentinel snaps turning his attention back to the other robot named Jazz.

"Hey we go lost on the way" Jazz explain.

"FOR TWO WHOLE MEGA CYCLES!?" Sentinel screamed.

Jazz shrugged then I heard jet engines. I looked up in the sky to see a blue and orange jets. I panic thinking its the Decepticons.

Jazz looked down at me and smiled softy. "Don't worry little Lady, their on our side" He said.

"We being sorry Sentinel Prime sir," said a russian accent.

"Yes we are really sorry Sentinel Prime sir," said another russian accent. Then I looked up in the sky as the two Jets transformed.

"It doesn't matter now. GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Sentinel screamed again. The two Jets flew down to Sentinel and grab both his arms and pulled as hard as they can till finally they pulled Sentinel outta the mud and flew him to the side where me and Jazz are.

I cover my mouth and try hard not to laugh because Sentinel's bottom half is covered in mud.

"What happened?" I asked holding down the laughs.

"The Jet-twins accidenty crashed in to him," Jazz said smirking as the Jet twins snickered.

I giggle as Sentinel glares at everyone as he muttered about something that I didn't catch.

"There you are Juliet," a voice said as I turned around and smile as Optimus pulled up in his vehicle mode then transformed into his robot mode.

"Hey Optimus" I said waving at him as he walked up to me and Jazz.

"You know this organic?" Sentinel said. I turn to him and glare

"Yes and her name is Juliet, Sentinel," Optimus said as he glared at Sentinel.

"You know each other?" I asked.

"Of course. Me and the Elite Guard wash-out go way back," Sentinel said as me and Optimus glare hard at him.

"He and I were in the Autobot Academy," Optimus explained looking at me. I turned my head to him and nodded.

"So Optimus you know this girl?" Jazz asked turning to get on a different topic.

"Yes I met her months ago," Optimus said turning his attention to Jazz.

I smiled at Jazz. "I'm Juliet," I said.

"I'm Jazz," He returned my smile. Then the Jet twins walked up to me with curious in their optics. I smiled at them.

"These are the Jet twins. The blue ones name is Jet Storm and the orange ones name is Jet Fire," Jazz introduced them.

"Ello" they both chorused and smiled at me.

"Hi," I said.

"And the big ego with the chin to match it and paranoid is Sentinel Prime," Jazz introduced Sentinel.

"HEY!" Sentinel protested as me and Optimus snickered. Sentinel huffed and crossed his arms over his chest-plate. Optimus's face changed to serious.

"What brings you, back here on earth?" Optimus asked very calmly. "We're just checking up on you glitch heads and hoping you got all the fragements for the AllSpark," Sentinel explained as Optimus nodded.

"And we were on our way to your base but the Jet twins accidently crashed into Sentinel and he got stuck in the mud puddle" Jazz said as Optimus and me try not to laugh. Sentinel growls then Optimus cleared his throat.

"We should head to base," Optimus said.

Everyone nodded expect for Sentinel. Everyone transformed into their vehicle modes. Jazz's vehicle mode is a awsome white spots car with blue and red stripes, the Jet Twins's fly off and Sentinel's vehcile mode is a snow prow.

"Nice" I commented.

"Come on Juliet," Optimus said already in his vehicle mode with his driver side door opened.

"Coming" I said as I walked up to him, climbed in. Once I'm seated Optimus closed his door as I fastened my seat-belt. Then we all drove to the base.


	8. Authors Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry, but I'm stuck on what chapter 8 should be. I need Ideas, got writers block. So please review some ideas. Thank you.**


	9. Time With The Elite Guard

**iIMy friend gave me the idea for this chapter. The reviews for ideas were great and I thank those who did review ideas. Also let me know if you want me to make a story for you and what you want it to be about.**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Time With The Elite Guard**

Juliet's POV

Me and the rest of the Autobots are driving to the base. I'm thinking about the new robots, I know that their Autobots but there'e something different about them. I then remember that Optimus called them the Elite Guard.

"Hey Optimus," I said.

"Yes Juliet?" he asked.

"Who are the Elite Guard?" I asked again.

"They are the Cybertron Elite Guard, they're a pinnacle of the Autobot military force, reserved for only the most distinguished graduates of the Autobot Academy," he stated simply.

I nodded.

"Also its members are specialists, masters in the fields,and the unit is only called upon in the most dire of situations and its reports to our Supreme Commander of all Autobots. Ultra Magnus" Optimus continued.

"Wow," I said thinking its very cool. "So your one too, Optimus?" I asked.

"Er yes I was but something happened," he said not wanting to talk about it. I smiled at him.

"Hey don't worry you don't have to tell me, but if you feel like talking about it, I'm here" I said. There's silence but I can tell that Optimus is smiling at me.

"Hey Optimus," Jazz buzzed in.

"What is it Jazz?" Optimus said. "Just to let you know that Sentinel left," Jazz explainred.

"Why did Sentinel leave?" Optimus asked.

"He went back at the ship," Jazz said again.

I raise an eye-brow.

"So he can wash the mud off of him, then a truck came and hit him," Jazz continued. I stiffled a laugh. "Then he transformed into his robot mode as the subway train hit his chin."

I laughed out loud. I heard Optimus laugh too, I even heard Jazz chuckle. After seven minutes has past me, Optimus, Jazz and the Jet-twins reach the base.

Optimus stopped then he opened his door as I un-fasten my seat-belt and climb out of him. Once my feet hit the ground, Optimus, Jazz and the Jet-Twins transform into their robot forms.

"I'm going to talk to Ultra Magnus for a while," said Optimus. Me, Jazz and the Jet-Twins nodded our heads as Optimus turned and headed to another room.

I turned to Jazz and the Jet-twins and was about to ask them 'what do you want to do?' when I felt something coming. Glaring out the corner of my eye, I quickly turn and grab a pair of arms, ready to hug attack me by a familiar little girl.

"Not so fast Sari," I smiled as Sari giggled.

"Aww almost had you," she said as I let go of her arms.

"Whoa, that was fast little lady, who tought you that?" commented Jazz.

"Prowl tought me," I said. Jazz nodded with a smile.

"I see your taking lessons from him then," he said.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yea, me and him are students in our Ninja Training," Jazz explained.

"Oh," I said while nodded.

"Prowl's teaching her to defend herself from the Decepticons," Sari said.

"Same with Sari, but she's using her training to hug attack me," I said as she giggled.

"JULIET!" someone shouted my name. Me and the others turned our heads to see a large happy green Autobot bouncing his way towards us. He then picks me up with a big bear hug.

"H-hi Bu-bulkhead" I said as he squeazed the life out of me.

"JULIET! Good to see you," he beamed.

"But you can't defend yourself from Bulkhead's hugs," Jazz chuckled. I nodded as Bulkhead place me back down and Sari laugh.

"Oh Jazz your here. Blurr wants to talk to you," Bulkhead said.

"Who's Blurr?" I asked. "Just another one of us" stated Jazz as I nodded.

"He's with Bumblebee, their playing a racing game," exclaimed Bulkhead.

"How Ironic," Sari shook her head.

Me , Sari, Bulkhead, Jazz and the Jet-twins headed over to the stone sofa and spotted Bumblebee and a blue autobot playing Mario cart racing. Once I was close to the Blue autobot I felt something. Bumblebee turn away from the T.V once the race was over and sees us.

"Hey Juliet, how are ya?" he asked.

"I'm fine how about you?" I ask then I spotted the blue autobot staring at me.

"Hello," I greeted him with a smile.

"Oh Juliet, this is Blurr," Bumblebee introduced me to him.

"Nice to meet you Blurr," I greeted him again.

"I'mBlurr,AnIntelligenceAgentInTheCybertronEliteGu ard" Blurr said. I blinked.

"Huh?" I said confused. I didn't understand a word he just said.

"He's an Intelligence agent in the Cybertron Elite Guard," Jazz said repeating Blurr.

"But he talks very fast," Bumblebee added.

"Right," I said.

"INoticedYouEarlierToday," Blurr said.

"Pardon?" I ask.

"I noticed you earlier today," Blurr repeated slowly. I raised an eye-brow at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes when you're walking down the street," he said. Then it hit me.

"Your the Blue Racer?!" I said pointing at him. He nodded.

"You seen him before?" asked Sari. I looked at her.

"Yes while I was headed towards the base. I noticed him but didn't realize it till i reached the other end of the street," I said and Sari nodded.

"So Juliet up for a game?" Bumblebee asked. I sighed and shook my head with a smile.

"Sure why not," I said.

"Good you can play for a while, I'm going to rest for a bit," said Bumblebee. I looked at him shocked.

"Come again?" I asked making sure I heard right".

Yes its true Juliet but its because Ratchet said its time for a Tune-up," he explained.

"Oh I see," I said feeling relief.

With that Bumblebee handed me the game controller, stood up and exited the living area. I sat down on his seat, looking at Blurr.

"Ready?" I ask feeling confidence.

"Ready!" Blurr said.

"We be playing Winner!" Both Jet-twins chorus happily.

For two hours me, Sari, Bulkhead, Jazz, the Jet-twins, and Blurr have be playing different video games and having fun.

Just then Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Bumblebee walk in. I spotted them and pause the game. "Whats up guys," I waved.

"Ultra Magnus has order all of us to meet him at the Elite Guard ship at once," Optimus said.

"What's the 411 Optimus?" Jazz asked.

"He said he wanted to talk us about something." Optimus said again.

"About what," asked Jet Storm as his twin nodded.

"You'll know once we reach the ship," Optimus said as everyone nodded. "Alright autobots, transform and roll out!" and with that the Autobots transform into their vehicle modes, Sari climbs into Bumblebee and I hopped on Prowl.

We then left on our way to the Elite Guard Ship.


	10. Don't Die Juliet

**Chapter 9  
Don't Die Juliet**

Juliet's POV

I watched as we past by buildings, they were familiar too. To my confusion we pulled up to my house. I saw Bee open his door and Sari got out while I got off Prowl. They all transformed.

"We want you too to stay here while we talk with Ultra Magnus," Optimus said. I nodded while Sari tried to argue. She then gave in. I watched as they guys transformed and left.

We walked inside my house. "Hey Sari," I called to the girl.

"Yeah," she answered from the living room.

"What you want to eat," I asked her.

"Whatever you make," she answered. I walked into the kitchen and started making waffles and eggs. I love breakfast for dinner.

When I was done I carried the two plates into the living room and handed one to Sari. As we sat down I turned on a cheesy movie and we started eating. When we were done I took the plates to the sink.

"What you want to do now Juliet," asked Sari as I came back into the room.

"How bout we play video games," I shrugged. Sari grinned and set up ddr. We played games for about three hours. Getting bored I stood up.

"Where you going," Sari asked me.

"Just going to get us something to drink," I said as she nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and got two glasses and poured lemonade in each one.

"What's that," I said hearing a ticking noise.

_Tick, tick, tick... _

I started following the noise, it was coming from under the counter. I bent down and opened the two small doors and looked inside.

For some odd reason the cabinet was empty except for a circular device stuck against the back. To my horror I saw numbers counting down.

_12, 11, 10..._

"Sari," I screamed running to the girl.

That's when it blew.

* * *

Prowl's POV

We had just left the Elite Guard Ship and were heading back to Juliet's house to get her and Sari. Sentinel, Jazz, Blurr, and the Jet Twins were right behind us.

When we got there we transformed and saw with horror Juliet's house engulfed in flames. I knelt next to Captain Fanzone.

"Where's Juliet and Sari," I asked urgently as the others tried to help put out the fire.

"Sari is with the medics," he started. "When we got here we saw Juliet push her out and into safety."

"What about Juliet," I asked gritting my dentas.

"She's still inside, we're trying to get in but it's impossible," Fanzone sighed and looked at the ground. I growled and stood up and started running towards the house. Fanzone looked at me as if I lost my mind, which in this case I probably had.

I jumped in a window looking around for Juliet. To my horror I saw a femme hand sticking out of a huge pile of debris. I ran to the pile and started pulling away giant pieces of burning wood.

I finally managed to uncover her and picked her up as I would a sparkling. I then jumped out the window I had entered through. I sat in the browning grass holding her close to my chasis.

"Please wake up," I begged. "Please Juliet. Don't die Juliet. Please, please wake up." I was begging with all my spark now.

I saw Ratchet run over with organic medics and they took Juliet out of my arms. All I could think about was what would happen to Juliet.

I just hope she lived.


	11. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry guys but I'll write another chapters when I get 10 more reviews  
So if you want to what happens to Juliet start reviewing :)**


End file.
